With the advancements in digital technologies, data proliferation and the ever increasing mobility of user platforms have created enormous amounts of information traffic over mobile and computer networks. This is particularly relevant with the increase of electronic and digital content being used in social settings or shared environments of digital content compared to traditional stand-alone personal computers and mobile devices. As a result, content is shared across multiple devices among multiple users.
However, to date, content sharing and content synchronization lacks an intuitive manner in which content or folders/files in a shared space among multiple users can be accessed and/or synchronized in a user friendly manner. Further, the amount of data that servers have to process in order to coordinate the synchronization statuses for folders among multiple users can increase dramatically with the increasingly large amount of folders and users involved in a shared space.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.